


Left Behind

by Wixoss86



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Yōsen!Kuroko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wixoss86/pseuds/Wixoss86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko's biggest nightmare was coming to life. He wasn't needed. He wasn't wanted. He was being left behind. He wouldn't quit, though. He'd keep working hard as he always did to fill in the gap. But is it enough? Yōsen!Kuroko</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Game

He hated them. Their attitude. Their actions. That they were all leaving him. That they had made him. That's why Kuroko decided he would leave them. They already won the championship. They've already left him behind, so he would now leave them behind. Maybe they won't care but he can always pretend that his leaving would make an impact.

Their toying with their opponents finally effected his friend. Ogiwara left, never to play the game they love again. Well loved. Ogiwara made his opinions clear when he disappeared. Kuroko himself didn't know what to think of the sport. It gave him everything: friends and happiness; and it took everything: those same friends and happiness.

We don't need you anymore.

He clenched his fists. It wasn't just Aomine. As a team, his shadow couldn't be any larger. As a team, they could use his full potential. However, the Generation of Miracles' strength was so intense that he wasn't even needed. They no longer needed someone to pass to them or to change the flow of the game.

111-11

No one could touch them. He had been happy for them once upon a time. But everything changed in their third year. They weren't just better; they were incomparable.

It didn't matter how much he practiced, he was always behind them. So far behind. However, if it weren't for Akashi who encouraged a different playing style, Aomine for his enthusiasm and encouragement, and Murasakibara if only to prove him wrong, then he would have forever been on the third string or perhaps even quit.

Kuroko honestly considered quitting the sport, but he always reminded himself that he's lose if he quit. That hard work could pay off. To quit would be to give into his beliefs. More than that, he'd lose to Murasakibara. They always had been on good terms unless basketball was involved. They'd known each other since third grade. If he gave up he would have lost Ogiwara for nothing. He'd be taunted by his purple hair friend. He would lose to the pressure of his peers and abandon his beliefs. He was trapped. Quitting wasn't a viable option.

He'd need to learn a new style on his own. He didn't need to abandon his old style but he needed more. He needed to be capable of more!

.

Kuroko avoided his ex-team for the remainder of the year. They wanted to know why he quit. He wasn't going to let them be the cause of ruining his perfect attendance though. He may not have been the best—sports or academics—but he gave it his all nonetheless.

Akashi could probably find him if he wanted to. The fact that he didn't showed how little he care, if he cared at all.

Murasakibara found him once. They spent a brief period of time together. Even their casual relation was tense. Neither spoke of basketball. The shorter one not wanting to bring it up and the taller one because he was losing interest in the sport anyway.

Momoi was the only other one he'd been in contact with and while he wanted to avoid her since she was a remembrance of what once was, he didn't have anything against her. He could tell she was broken from the events too.

"Will we always be together?" she asked.

In all honesty he wished they could be. All of them. Despite his claims, his deepest desire was to be with everyone again. He wanted to lie to reassure the sad girl in front of him. He wanted to lie to reassure himself. But it wouldn't change the truth. No matter the answer, the pink hair girl was smart enough to know the truth.

"Momoi-san, you already know the answer." Silence passed as Kuroko tried to will himself to speak the truth. Tears welled up in Momoi's eyes knowing what the answer would be, even if hoping he somehow had a way to reunite them. "The team…is already apart." Tears fell from her eyes and Kuroko hugged her for comfort. He'd just made a girl cry and the only thing he could do is attempt to comfort her as tears finally spilt from his own eyes.

.

Passing. Dribbling. Shooting. If he was to become an individual player he would need to at least be able to accomplish those three things. Passing was already covered, but the other two needed a lot of work. There were other dimensions, but screens and defense couldn't really be practiced with only one person.

Every day he practiced on his own on the street court. The same one that was rarely used. The one where he'd first met Ogiwara. He'd keep training. He'd keep playing. He didn't know how he felt about the sport anymore, but one thing was certain. He didn't want to be left behind.

Kuroko panted. After resting, he grabbed his bag and returned home—ignoring his grandmother who said his mother was almost done cooking dinner. He wasn't hungry. He didn't want his parents and grandmother to see his state. They knew something was wrong of course. It's not hard to tell when living under the same roof, but he didn't want that confrontation.

"I'll eat later."

Kuroko went upstairs, into his room, and closed the door behind him. He laid on his bed. Time was passing fast and he'd be graduating soon. He'd already passed his entrance exam. Despite their differences in basketball he was desperate for some familiarity. Therefore in the end…

He looked over to his high school uniform which he'd be wearing soon.

Therefore in the end he'd decided to attend Yōsen with Murasakibara Atsushi. It was a far commute so he had to convince his parents to allow him to live in the dorms situated a few blocks away from the school. It had been originally built for other purposes, but the school bought it to help cut the cost of the foreign students since they school accepted quite a few of them. It wasn't ideal but it would have to do since the school was in Akita. There was no way public transportation would help. The trip was several hours long. The basketball team, from his brief research, would really suit his frie—would suit Murasakibara.


	2. As Long as I Try There's a Chance

"Whoa~ Is that really a first year? He's huge!"

"First year or not, he's a giant!"

It was comments like that which could be heard as Murasakibura arrived at school. He wasn't even frightening at the moment since he was currently aloof, not all to excited for a new school year. Nonetheless, there were many people who would stay away from him or at least cautious around him simply because of his height. Looking up at him, they probably didn't even notice Kurochin beside him, even without the use of misdirection.

Approaching the class board, he could easily see the board from the back, unlike most of the other students struggling to move closer. He looked down to Kuroko who was still by his side. He was probably thinking of going to the front. Murasakibara didn't want to wait. He didn't like crowds because they made weird noises. So because of his hatred of crowds, he lifted up Kuroko instead. It wasn't hard. He was over a foot taller, nearly double the other's weight, had better strength and had more muscle mass.

"Ah. Thanks," mumbled Kuroko. He wasn't going to complain. He could have taken it offensively as a jab to his height, but he didn't want to stay in the crowd any longer than Murasakibara. Plus, even if only for a moment, it felt nice to look down on people. He wasn't short, but everyone around him always seemed to be so much taller.

"Ah." Kuroko found their names before Murasakibara. "We're in the same class." Kuroko had honestly been surprised. At Teikō he had only been in the same class with of one the Generation of Miracles in his first year-and that was when there was five others, so with only Murasakibara the probability of being in the same class was highly improbable.

"I'm in the same class as Kurochin? That's only happen twice before." They began walking to the school building. "Third year and fifth year, right?" Kuroko nodded. They just entered the school when the food-loving giant said "So what room are we in?" realizing that he never actually checked, just trusting Kuroko.

"1-5 Murasakibara-kun."

"Alright then. I'll just follow Kurochin." Not that the school was a difficult layout, but he acted a if Kuroko knew where he was going.

They eventually got to their room. It wasn't much surprise that a few of them looked nervous at Murasakibara's appearance. It was always that way. Well, some could be awed by his size, but once you stand beside him it's a totally different experience. Especially since he could be a less than pleasant person.

"We should get seated, Murasakibara." The phantom's words breaking through whatever the larger one was thinking.

.

It was the part of the day that Murasakibara awaited for the most. Lunch. He had been told that cafeteria food was delicious, so he had been anticipating lunch throughout the whole day.

When they arrived at the cafeteria, Kuroko looked between Murasakibura and the line. This wouldn't be good. He wasn't pouting. It was worse. He was glaring at the people in front of him and a dark aura surrounded them. The others' innate survival instincts must have kicked in because their reactions were a mixture of shivering, scared, or simply moved out of the way.

There had been one boy who had been stupid enough to stay in line.

He didn't stay there long.

"That was sure nice of everyone to let us on ahead. Don't you think Kurochin," said Murasakibara smiling. He really could be like a child sometimes. And while Kuroko didn't approve scarring people, it wasn't really hurting them.

The two grabbed their trays before heading for a spot to sit. At least if people wanted to keep their distance (the reaction which would inevitably fade from some people) from the six foot ten giant, no one would try to sit on him-a memory he'd rather not relive.

"It is good." The statement was almost one of surprise as if he hadn't actually expected to be good. If someone said "good food" though, he'd probably have high expectations. It must have lived up to his standards, so Kuroko took a bite from his meal as well.

Kuroko was surprised. It did taste good. It wasn't his favourite food-he would never give up his vanilla milkshakes-but that didn't mean he could like and appreciate other foods. He couldn't really cook himself, so he's always relied on others for his meals.

Still. . . It didn't matter how good it was, there was no way he could eat all of it. "Here." Kuroko passed about a third of his meal to Murasakibara who suddenly brightened with joy. He'd rather give part of his meal away now, since giving leftovers just seemed tacky.

"Kurochin is the best!"

Kuroko let the faintest of smiles grace his lips. It was times like these that Kuroko wished they could act this way towards each other all the time.

. . . It also reminded him how much he liked kids because that's what he was reminded of much too often when regarded Murasakibara. He was like an overgrown child. He could be thoughtful, innocent, enthusiastic and pleasant, but he could also be agressive, moody and rude. To sum it up, he acts on instinct and acts more than he thinks (Kuroko ignores the fact that Murasakibara does better than him in most subjects).

.

The day continued on in a blur. Murasakibara had been scouted and didn't need to register formally as he was already written down as part of the team. Kuroko had filled out a trial registration, but as usual he had been ignored.

He was going to play basketball again. He didn't even think Murasakibara knew he was planning on joining the club. He didn't know how his friend would react, but he didn't think too hard on it. When it came to basketball they would never agree.

He was nervous though. Determined? Sure. But his determination couldn't possibly erase all the dread he had. He had spent months practicing by himself. This would be his first judgement of strength. He wasn't going to be brushed aside anymore. It was what he decided. His old style had made him useful enough to be put in matches before, but it was no longer needed. He continued training in conventional methods, but they really didn't suit him. His dribbling still needed a lot of work, but it would have to suffice for now. His techniques to shoot and face his opponents were very limited, but at the moment they at least gave him a fighting chance.

And if it was Murasakibara then he really didn't want to lose.

There had been better school suited for him, but he hadn't wanted to be alone. Not to mention he wanted a former member to be able to compare himself to. He didn't even know if it was possible. He'd never be physically as capable as the rest of them, that was certain. He was almost at his full potential as far as endurance, speed, stamina, and strength went. But those skills alone didn't make his player. So as long as there's a chance, he would take it and prove himself.


	3. Just the Beginning

The first-years were all told to take a temporary uniform to wear and to write their name on the trial member list with the number of their jersey written beside their name. It was for efficiency purpose to gauge the potential of the first-years as well as a chance to learn the potential members' names.

It wasn't until they noticed the different colours of their uniforms that they paid attention to who else also had the same colours as themselves.

"Hey. Switch with me, Kato." The person holding number a red #6 jersey said desperately to the person standing next to him who was in the middle of putting on his yellow #14 jersey.

"Huh? Why Murai?" he replied not knowing the point. Either way they would be against each other.

Murai began to sweat bullets as his eyes kept darting back to the skyscraper who happened to be wearing a yellow jersey. "Er… that's because…" He fumbled over his words knowing Kato would never switch with him if he just looked at the other first-years.

Kato finally followed Murai's gaze. "Oh." He blinked in surprise. He quickly looked at the other players to see what the others were like. Nope. The tall purple hair one was definitely the only one he would be terrified to face. Murasakibara looked like he was capable of crushing anyone. "If you die, I'll speak at your funeral."

"You asshole."

"We're going to lose," said a meek boy who suddenly spoke next to Murai who jumped. He hadn't noticed that the rest of the red jerseys had moves to stand by him. "Is this the time to mention I've never been on a basketball team before. I decided to switch clubs in high school."

"Shut up! Don't say that before we even start," Murai said shaking the meek boy wearing the number 13.

"You'll make him faint. We need every player we have," said a six-foot student who wore number 3. Despite being tall, he had nothing on Murasakibara.

"But what are we supposed to do against a member of the Generation of Miracles. It doesn't matter how good we are, he's on another level. As much as I'd love to crush him now that he's without the rest of Teikō's members the chance of it's practically impossible." Red jersey member number 9 sighed as he rested his head on his crossed arms.

"As long as we don't give up there's always a chance that a tornado will pass through, sucking up the other team making us the winners."

"How the hell is that a probability-eh?!"

The red team looked at their fifth member, at the rest of their members (to count how many of them there were) and look back at the weak looking member. Maybe not wimpier than the wimpy guy who got stuck with unlucky thirteen, but...useless? Yeah, useless looking.

Forgetting that the boy came from nowhere Murai once again voiced his thoughts. "We're going to lose."

"Murasakibara-kun may be difficult to face, but a team is made up of five people. The strength is determined by all the players, their abilities, and how they work together," said Kuroko who was determined to face Murasakibara. He wasn't expecting much, but this was his first test of new strength. He still had a long way to go, but he wanted to see his progression from the short time he trained alone.

Coach Araki Masako was only going to let the teams have a brief moment to get them sorted out as she gave training orders to the upper-years. She was exasperated at all their interactions, though. Holding her bamboo sword in one hand, the other holding the clipboard holding the scrimmage player's names and numbers, she smacked it against the wall causing a loud booming sound. She just wanted to gauge their skills to see their level before giving them instructions like the second and third years.

"We're starting now!" Her tone left no room for argument.

"Yes Sensei!" The collective voices said together as they all rushed into positions.

Coach Araki grabbed a basketball and approached the two centres. Red number 3 against yellow number 8.

"Eh?" The brown haired red team centre member blinked in surprised confusion as Murasakibara wasn't the one in front of him. Not that he was complaining. In fact, it may now be his lucky day.

"Murasakibara doesn't want to play centre, so your stuck with me." The yellow team's centre smirked, seemingly confidence with the current arrangements. "Hmm...but speaking about him…" He turned to Murasakibara. "Oi. Who are you guarding?"

Coach Araki looked confused. She thought there had been an even 10 people.

"Kurochin." The dazed, lax player suddenly was in a rage staring down at...a player? He was so small standing next to Murasakibara. It was laughable. A few yellow players snickered. Some others were quiet though because that aura the giant had was terrifying. The large player's hand slowly moved to the head of the guy who had the delusion a Tornado would save them.

"What's he doing?" Murai kept thinking of all the scenarios that could go wrong. "Better him than us, I guess. What he do to make him so pissed, though."

Kuroko was not impressed that Murasakibara was rubbing in his height again. "I'll show Murasakibara-kun that hard work can bear fruit."

"You're still on that. I thought Kurochin finally understood the reality of basketball." Murasakibara had clearly been hinting at the time he quit the basketball club. "I'll just have to crush you."

"I'm not the same. I'll beat Murasakibara-kun."

"You're exactly the same. The tall still win."

Murasakibara pushed harder against Kuroko's head as their heated, electrifying staring contest continued.

"How can he still stand?"

Their intense psychological contest was broken as they were both hit with a bamboo sword. The tense atmosphere disappeared as both former-Teikō members rubbed the spots they had been hit.

"Enough already. We're starting," yelled the 33-year old coach who dreaded dealing with these difficult people.

.

It had only been a little over four minutes but the score was already 15-2 for team yellow. Coach Araki watch as even with minimum effort Murasakibara dominated anytime he took part in a play, whether it be offense of defense. She had considered just letting him train with the others, but she wanted to see more of what he was capable of. First years didn't have the pressure to see what she wanted to see though.

Every so often her ace would search the court. It was odd because he was choosing to be lazy and mainly stay by the net. It wasn't bad. He would fit in, as far as skills and techniques went, with the team's style. It didn't explain what was catching his attention though.

I was around then that some weird passes began. Players from both teams seemed to be confused but went along with it. All except Murasakibara, but it couldn't possibly be him. It was then that she see another player. She wanted to slap herself. She deserved it. She hadn't been watching the red team's fifth player. It may have been because he didn't really do anything-

No, that wasn't quite right. For the next minute she tried to solely follow number two. It was harder than she thought because she was so used to following the ball. So whenever number two got the ball, she was ready to see what he is capable of but instead finds herself following the ball more often than not. She got the jist of what was happening, though. Looking back at Murasakibara, she began to notice his attention, the reason he was searching the court, was for the mysterious fifth player.

She looked down and searched the name of player two. Kuroko Tetsuya.

The name didn't help. It was unfamiliar to her. A new player? But then why did Murasakibara almost seemed motivated when, overall, the skill in the game would be considered low skill to Yōsen's newest Ace.

It was a few minutes later that she stared at the scene in shock.

.

"I thought you said you changed?" Murasakibara blocked another shot made by the red team.

Murasakibara passed the ball to a teammate who was already running towards the other end of the court. He caught the ball before dribbling the ball the remainder of the way and scoring another two points with a layup. Everything froze in Murasakibara's mind as he couldn't process what was happening. Kuroko caught the ball and was running back towards the net he mildly guarded. He snapped back into reality quick enough. He took a few large steps forward and go into defense position. Kuroko just looked on ahead. The look in the phantom's eyes irritated him.

The red team was surprised that Kuroko moved with the ball as well, but mostly because he had a low presence, and him dribbling the ball while in a run had finally made him stand out. While they didn't think it to be a good strategy to run straight at Murasakibara, they ran towards the net as well for assistance.

"You should stop fooling yourself."

Not a moment after the taller student's words left his lips did Kuroko pass Murasakibara's defense. When it finally registered that Kuroko had passed him-actually passed him his anger grew. With his long strides and height he had already managed to move himself back between Kuroko and the net. It was too late as Kuroko had already passed the ball. It had been pure luck that Murai managed to score while Murasakibara was serious.

"Kurochin," growled Murasakibara.

Kuroko continued to speak in his monotone, not at all intimidated by his friend-or teammate being the word they would use to describe each other while in the court. "I'm surprised that Murasakibara-kun has improved this much in the past few months. However, you aren't the only one who has approved. I still may not be as much in comparison but its how we use our skills that matter. Through gameplay even a weaker team can win if the situation allows it. That's why...someday...I shall beat you."

"You're being chatty today."

"Alright let's do it!" A red member fist pumped the air. The rest of Kuroko's team was suddenly calmer and motivated. If Kuroko wasn't giving up neither were they.

.

"Hmm...They seem more motivated," noted the female coach who was writing some notes about the individuals. " But I think I'm more surprised that a first-year managed to pass Murasakibara straight on."

"The big one? He has long legs and arms on top of his incredible height, but are you overestimating that guy's power. Or maybe underestimating his opponent's play?"

Araki's eye twitched. "And where were you, Himura? You're late."

"Sorry. Sorry. I warned you I wanted to join the student council too. At the beginning of the year we apparently get stuck doing administration work, so expect me to be late more this week." Himuro simply smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"Go get changed. Then you can catch up on the drills your teammates are doing," she demanded pointing at the rest of the club who was on the other side of the gym doing drills. "And they've already did their laps. You're not skipping out on that."

"Yes, Coach."

"One more thing Himura. The tall one you spoke of... He's the one we recruited."

Himura kept walking to the change room but he had heard Araki-sensei. He had moved back to Japan in the middle of the winter cup last year so he never got to play an official game, but he'd heard the rumors of the Generation of Miracles from his basketball fanatic teammates. "Murasakibara Atsushi... Was it?"

.

Murasakibara ran up to Kuroko to block him and finally stop that irritating drive of his but quickly changed tactics and raised his hands for a shooting block when Kuroko stopped into a weird shooting stance.

To be perfectly honest, even in this new stance of his Kuroko still had shooting problems. Still it was a little more likely to go in and a bit more consistent than trying to copy others' stances. It also helped that thanks to his perception and misdirection, Kuroko's shot had an effect. True to Kuroko's abilities, Murasakibara was confused as to how he couldn't stop it.

From that point on Murasakibara started to play aggressively. He wasn't aggressive to his opponents, but the sheer force of his own power affected them. There wasn't anything anyone could do to stop him-

He hadn't even felt him, when the tallest player knocked down the phantom player. Kuroko got back up easy enough, and the game resumed, but Murasakibara had to be more conscious of his surroundings making his reaction time slower. Not slow enough that most people would take notice, but slow enough that if timed right they could get their counter attack.

When Araki ended the match the score was 86-32. A large gap yes, but it could have been worse. Kuroko didn't like losing. True. But this was just the beginning and his personal training only just began. Perhaps not now but someday he would have a fighting chance.

Turning to look at his friend's state, Kuroko realized he was being stared at by the person he'd been turning to see. His frown defined his features and his eyes piercing.


	4. Beliefs

Club activities hadn't started yet but the attention was already on the two colourful first years. Some watched on with interest, others anxious, and some occasionally looked towards the door with conflicted emotions.

Murasakibara bashed on two players, a first year and a second year, who decided to play one-on-one with each other until the coach showed up. The prodigy thought their play pathetic and slandered everything about it. Add in Murasakibara's natural intimidation with his harsh words and the two ran out of the gym crying, probably never to be seen again. They had try to argue back, but they couldn't stand up to someone like the giant.

This set Kuroko off and began to argue with him. It seemed yesterday wasn't just a fluke and the pipsqueak really wasn't scared of the monster. Their argument was heated and no one seemed to be relenting.

The people staring at the door were either still in shock that Murasakibara had been able to reduce two teens to tears or because they were hoping their intimidating coach would hurry up and come and stop what was going on.

Okamura stared at the scene not knowing what to do. He didn't know if he should confront Murasakibara (which could very well drive him away and that wouldn't be good for the team), stop the first-year's argument, or go after the two who left. There was too much happening all at once without any warning. He wanted to be captain, but he was still new at the roll and his initial fear or screwing up was making him hesitant to take any action.

"You should probably do something about this, captain," said Fukui. "Murasakibara is as monstrous as people give him credit for."

Another third year looked at Fukui in confusion. Was that supposed to be demeaning or a complement?

"Dost it matter? Coach wilt dealeth with it at the hour of her arrival," sai Liu. He could care less about what was happening around him. If people wanted to quit because of a little trash talk then so be it.

The door opened but it was just Himuro. "What's with all the noise?" He only just took in the situation. Kuroko and Murasakibara hadn't paid the slightest attention to the second year's arrival.

Himuro had thought that he would be late because of the student council, but aside from a quick meeting during their break they wouldn't have to meet until Friday. He was actually a little surprised that he got here before Araki-sensei, though.

Like everyone else, he was drawn into the argument the two first years were having. He actually listened in for a moment and the argument hit him in the gut. Natural talent (height included) versus hard work. He himself was six feet and would admit that height did play a role in basketball. With a mix of practice, potential and Alex he had become pretty good at the sport. Yet there always seemed to be "gifted" people. He thought of Taiga. While gifted people's strength interested him, it also always angered him because he couldn't compete. No matter how hard he tried. They're argument was to a question he was searching himself, although he had a gut feeling he already knew the answer; could hard work ever beat natural talent? What about those with natural talent and who work hard? Were they unstoppable?

Ignoring his own internal conflict, he walked up to the first years like the current argument hadn't bothered him in the slightest. The first years gapped not really understanding what Himuro was like while the upperclassmen were exasperated.

Himuro was beside them yet they still didn't take notice of him. "I have a solution," he said pointing a finger up. His smile wide. It was charming and genuine looking. It was easy to tell why so many girls fell for him. "If you stop arguing I'll treat you to a snack after practice." Himuro just needed to be able to stop one. An argument was only really an argument if multiple people were involved. Kuroko seemed like the kind of person who would probably keep quiet if Murasakibara kept quiet.

"Eh?" Murasakibara's eyes narrowed at Himuro. "I suppose." He muttered something under his breath about how this didn't mean Kurochin was right.

Kuroko stared at Himuro too but for different reasons. He spent so much time observing people that it was second nature for him. He didn't know how he knew Murasakibara's weakness or even who he was, but the first word that came to his head to describe him was "Manipulative."

Himuro's eyes widened. Nobody has ever told him that on their first encounter. Actually, no one has ever told him that. He cocked his head, his smile remaining innocent. "I have no idea what you mean."

Some of the other members who had heard looked at Kuroko in confusion having no clue why they thought Himuro to be manipulative.

A first year approached Kuroko. He had recognized as the number thirteen he had played with yesterday. "Y-You stood up to h-him!" He seemed completely amazed. "You didn't seem scared at all." He spoke in a lower voice when he realized Murasakibara was still relatively close.

"Why would I be scared of a friend?"

He gapped. They were friends? How did that even work? It may be only his second day knowing them, but they always seemed to be at opposition with each other." F-Friends?" Deciding his brain wouldn't take the confusion right now, he changed the topic. "I'm Year one, class one, Noizumi Jin. Do you really think hard work can beat talent? Ah that's a stupid question." He laughed nervously. He had just argued with Murasakibara! Of course he thought hard work could beat talent.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you." He dipped his head.

Kuroko had to believe hard work could beat talent. It was the only way he could become a good player. If it wasn't true then all the effort and future effort will be for naught. It didn't matter how many people told him otherwise. Their Teikō coach. Murasakibara. Aomine. The rest of the Generation of Miracles. Anyone. It didn't matter how many times people told him it couldn't or from how many people. He would prove them wrong.

Finally the coach arrived, confused at the division and atmosphere. She wouldn't notice now, but later she would end up questioning a few students why two people were missing.

"Why were you late?" Fukui smiled. If she gave them a hard time when they were late, he would give the same in return.

"I'm not late if I'm the coach. I was making some phone calls. Do you only want to play in official matches this year?" Fukui wisely shut his mouth. "Now to start practice."


	5. Logic and Reality

It was something they couldn't understand. During practices their actions were borderline enemies at times. That or they would pretend the other didn't exist. It didn't mean they couldn't work together. No, their teamwork despite their conflicts was something incomprehensible, but that wasn't what confused them. The greater issue at hand was how did two people, quite venomous people mind you, turn to that.

It was after practice and as the club members slowly started to leave individually or in smaller groups, Murasakibara and Kuroko could be seen ahead of them walking side-by-side so calmly. It was the opposite of how they acted on the court.

There had to be some ulterior motive. There just had to be. That was the conclusion that four first years came to. Perhaps it was an act. They pretend they're all friendly after practice but then go off somewhere to fight each other from their true feelings. After all, Coach Araki promptly stops their arguments when they arise when she's around. Thankfully, the coach was someone who could control the giant.

While most tried to ignore the two's complex relationship, four first years decided to follow them. They'd get the answers they wanted.

"B-Be quiet! They'll hear us."

Noizumi Jin. Year 1. Class 1. Skeptical that Kuroko said Murasakibara and he were friends. A coward who was only going because there were others going. There was safety in numbers.

"If you're so worried, why did you come?"

Murai Hirata. Year 1. Class 4. Following in hopes to find something out to use against the two, specifically against Murasakibara. His junior high team lost terribly against the Generations of Miracles in their second year. He hadn't been a member but a friend of his was and quit. Not to mention he was tired of hearing about the Generation of Miracles everywhere he went and Murasakibara rubbed off on him the wrong way.

"You shouldn't be the one to say so. You're scared of Murasakibara too, aren't you?"

Kato Tsuginori. Year 1. Class 1. Friend of Murai who willingly allowed himself to be dragged into their espionage. He always did like spy movies.

"If you stopped you're blabbering, we might actually be able to hear what they're saying."

Nishiyama Naruhiko. Year 1. Class 3. Intentions unknown.

"Why are you even here?" asked Murai.

Nishiyama took his rectangle glasses off and wiped the frames with his shirt. It was bothersome that contact lenses bothered his eyes. Sports always meant perspiration, and sweat would always manage to dirty the lenses. Other times it would just moisten the frames, but even that caused problems as they then try to slip off his face.

"I don't believe I have to tell you."

"Why you!" It's safe to say that Murai didn't like Nishiyama's attitude.

"Why are they turning there? They live in the dorms," Noizumi said grateful for a distraction. He didn't know how to deal with the situation if an argument broke out among them.

"Really?" They heard the single word escape Murasakibara's lips. The tone was elated, but it was hard to tell what the giant was thinking when they couldn't see their expressions.

"Yes. It's a limited edition flavour."

Wait. What?

.

"Yes. It's a limited edition flavour." Kuroko always told Murasakibara about knew snacks and flavours. It wasn't every day that that the childlike giant got to try a new snack and it made him happy. Murasakibara was always grateful and always allowed him a taste if they were together.

They were headed to the convenience store anyway. Murasakibara needed more snacks for his stash…because he ate the last of his supply last night. (His home [dorm] stash. Not his school stash. Having multiple places store with snacks was the only way Murasakibara could get by.) "I want to try it."

That would have been obvious without the remark but Kuroko didn't comment on it. One gets used to his habits with enough time.

They entered the convenience store then exited a few minutes later. Murasakibara carried his bag with both hands. Some would assume because the bag was so full that he didn't want to drop anything, but it was actually just a sign of his possessiveness. If it was close to him, no one would steal it. Or so his thought process went.

Murasakibara fumbled with his bag as he reached for the limited edition flavour and opened the bag. He wanted to try it now.

Kuroko took the bag and opened it for his friend when he saw him having trouble with his hands full.

"Ah~ Thanks Kurochin." Murasakibara opened his mouth. Knowing what he wanted, Kuroko reached in the bag, grabbed a chip and extended his arm upwards as high as he could. Murasakibara still had to lean forward slightly to put the chip in his mouth. As he chewed, his nonchalant expression twisted into one of content. "Tasty." He licked his lips.

.

Noizumi covered his mouth so that he wouldn't say anything stupid as they were so close.

Kato shoved a knee into Murai's back as he used both hands to cover his friend's loud mouth. They didn't need to be caught.

When the two were far enough away, Kato removed his hands leaving Murai to catch his breath. "Do you wanna kill me?"

"Sorry. Sorry."

"Anyways, what's with him? The way he was being fed was like he's a child."

"That's what you focus on?" Nishiyama asked. His eyebrow raised as he stared at Murai at his simple-mindedness.

"Oh yeah! And what did you see?"

"I saw him carrying enough snacks to last someone at least a month."

"Yeah. So? Maybe he's stalking up. It's not that weird."

Kato added, "Didn't he bring a bag of snacks to school yesterday, though?" He crossed his arms and looked to the sky thinking back. He was pretty sure he did.

"So maybe he shared." Murai thought about it but didn't want Nishiyama to think he had a point after the commotion he just made.

All three looked at Murai in exasperation. Murasakibara? Share? They've known him for a few weeks. There was no way he was sharing.

"Kurochin, you want to try?"

Huh? Murasakibara was sharing?

Murai grinned in triumph when in reality he was feeling really lucky because despite this one incident, he knew Murasakibara doesn't just share snacks. It gave him some credibility though and not a laughing stock so he would take it.

However, this scene was just another oddity the group faced when it came to those two.

"Murasakibara-kun, can you walk slower."

"But that seems like more effort. I'll just carry you."

Odd indeed.

"What are you doing?"

That voice wasn't Murasakibara nor Kuroko. Upon realization they froze and slowly turned to see who caught them. They turned to see…

"Himuro-senpai?" Noizumi squeaked. Despite trembling at being caught and being nervous, he was the only one who dared speak.

"Aha! You were spying!" Himuro smiled and seemed as relax as ever, but the scene was actually quite entertaining. The four were poorly hidden behind a bush and two trees. He wondered if he could use this information for something. Not blackmail, of course. He couldn't be seen as that type of person. At least not direct black mail. And such a reason words exist; to carefully string words together to sound one way and mean another. For now he would just store the information.

.

Araki tapped her pencil against the table. By all her standards she shouldn't be doing this. Other members were evidently better and had enough stamina to last an entire game, if not multiple games. She wasn't interested in former titles; she cared about the future and her current team. He didn't even fit into the team's dynamics. Even so, she couldn't completely ignore the fact that he is capable of matching the Generation of Miracles. And with four other members to worry about…

Against her better judgement she wrote the final name on her sheet.

Kuroko Tetsuya

It would only be as a bench member, but she was still letting him into first string. Hopefully this was the right choice and hopefully with time she could figure out what to do with him.


	6. Resolve I

"Hmm…" Kuroko watched those who were still practicing after regular practice hours. He was about to leave to go practice on his own somewhere—the others didn't need to witness the string of failures sure to come out of his training—when he ended up watching them out of habit. Their style. Their reactions. Every detail he could take in within such a short period of time.

Himuro Tatsuya, Kuroko rattled his memory in search of his name. There was something different about him. It reminded him of the Generation of Miracles. Or maybe not. Kuroko had to remind himself how quick his Teikō teammates continue to grow if Murasakibara is any indication. Definitely better than the Uncrowned Five…perhaps on their level if they grew. Kuroko hadn't seen the Uncrowned Kings play since his second year so it was only natural that they've gotten stronger. Either way, Himuro was yet another talented player.

Kuroko was envious.

"You're a good player, Himuro-senpai."

Himuro's shot missed as a voice came from nowhere. "When were you there?" He asked calmly.

"I've been watching for a while."

Himuro wondered what was with the first years and watching others. Only this one seemed to be open about his hobbies. "You shouldn't have a problem playing in tournaments."

"You should give yourself some more credit. I heard you made first string."

Kuroko resembles a statue as he remained momentarily quiet. Himuro wondered if their conversation was deemed over by his kōhai. "I wasn't expecting first string."

"You're lying. You passed Atsushi. The coach won't turn away talent even if you are short."

Kuroko wasn't happy about the height comment. He wasn't short, he reassured himself. Most people who he associated with was merely abnormally tall. "I understand why you both became friends." Himuro was confused by the unrelated comment. "Anyway, the game you saw—" because there was only one way Himuro would know that. "—was the first time I tried something like that on someone. I'm trying to make a new style. Coach doesn't know what to do with me and I hadn't expected this outcome."

Himuro blinked as he looked Kuroko over again. This was new? "How did you play before?"

"I was a shadow."

The answer made no sense. A shadow? Himuro tried to envision what that could mean in basketball but couldn't come up with anything.

Kuroko turned to leave. He had his own training to do.

"One more thing. Why did you call me manipulative?" Himuro's face glittered with innocence.

"Himuro-senpai is very good at hiding his intent. It's done with practiced ease. I told you; I watch people." Kuroko walked away. He only had a few hours before he had to return to the dorms—he didn't want the leftovers from the dinner menu.

.

Kuroko used his arm to wipe the dripping sweat from his forehead.

Again.

He needed to try again.

He extended his foot forward but his knee gave out from over-exertion. Kuroko tripped over himself onto the pavement.

He rolled over and looked at the sky as he continued to pant heavily. He didn't have the energy to do anything else at the moment.

In a brief moment of doubt, he wondered if his goals were possible for him. Was he moving along to his goal? Or was this direction going to fail him too.

He needed to get back up.

…but first he needed to feel his legs again. And arms.

His whole body would be nice.


	7. Resolve II

Murasakibara had always been tall. It was hereditary. He didn't mind it. He really didn't. At least until it came to other people. Others could be so mean. They were always intimidated by his height. He could still recall his kindergarten teacher thinking he was in the wrong class. It happened a lot in the early years. There were a few kids who thought his height cool, but with everyone else's' reactions his mean bitter comments casted them away before he could truly realize that they hadn't been mocking him.

Third year came around and things were no different.

Desks were aligned orderly in rows, pressed against each other so everyone would be seated by someone else. A seating buddy. Everyone had someone else to sit next to but him. No one wanted to sit next to him. Not even when food was brought around to their room for lunch did he interact with the others.

It was later that week when Murasakibara realized he forgot his pencil case on the table at home. He looked to the board and back to his page. How was he supposed to do anything without a pencil? Suddenly a pencil appeared on his desk. Huh? Magic? He was too surprised to pick it up.

"You didn't need one?"

The sudden voice scared him. He looked around not knowing where it came from.

"I'm here."

Murasakibara looked down to his left to see a boy in a blue hoodie. "When did you sit down?"

He frowned. "That's not nice, Murasakibara-kun. I've been sitting beside you from the first day."

"Liar." No one wanted to sit next to him.

"I'm not lying."

Murasakibara stared heatedly at the boy. The intensity would scare the other kids away.

"You can borrow my pencil."

"Huh?" The tall kid had already forgotten the magical appearance of the pencil he needed.

"The pencil. You forgot yours, right?" The boy smiled knowingly and didn't tease him about forgetting something as simple as his pencil.

"This is yours?" Murasakibara started to piece together how the pencil appeared on his desk.

"Who else would put it there?"

Murasakibara didn't respond unused to the boy's attitude. He took the pencil and hurried to catch up on the note, resting his tired hand occasionally by doodling pictures in the margin.

He didn't even realize he never got the boy's name.

.

Yōsen was currently participating in the Interhigh Preliminaries. As expected, Kuroko watched game after game from the sidelines as a benchwarmer. He was amazed at their playing and their stamina. Even the days they had two games they could play both games without taking a break.

"Good game senpai-tachi…Murasakibara-kun…"

Murasakibara had told him he was only playing so much because the coach was making him. Kuroko hoped it was otherwise, but couldn't be certain.

"This is boring," complained Murasakibara.

"Tis only the preliminaries," said Liu.

"More like he's an unenthusiastic lazy ass," mentioned Fukui. Murasakibara didn't even comment back proving his point.

Kuroko defended him to the others' surprise. "Murasakibara-kun is one of the hardest working players. You shouldn't call him lazy."

Okamura intervened, "We shouldn't be arguing; we should be celebrating! Preliminaries are done and we're moving on to the Interhigh."

"As it should be," Coach Araki said. She didn't expect any less of her team. She trained them. They weren't allowed failure. Especially not this early in the season. "We also have our spot reserved in the winter cup, but don't think that as a reason to slack off."

They really want to deal with the coach if the slacked off. She could be loud and violent if pushing the right buttons. Not to mention that training wouldn't only be increased during practice, but she was the gym teacher to most of them so she could treat them unfairly in class too.

Kuroko asked Murasakibara a question as they left the auditorium.

"Hmm…but it's so far away."

"You could visit your family while we're there."

"They're usually off doing their own thing on the weekends anyway. I would be an empty house."

"Hey Kuroko!" Himuro forced his way between Kuroko and Murasakibara. "You said Tokyo, right. Count me in."

.

"You know, when you invited Atsushi to Tokyo I thought for tourism." Himuro hadn't had time to explore Japan. Ever since he came back he stayed in Akita. Not the most exciting place to be.

"Why would we tour Tokyo? We're from here."

"Seriously?" Himuro shouldn't have been surprised. They did live in the dorms. "One of you will have to show me around sometime."

"Himuro-senpai doesn't have to stay with me. If you want to tour, you can go off on your own."

"Being alone is no fun."

The two walked into a sports complex. Himuro was amazed at how many people were there. This was a high school basketball game, right? It wasn't even the finals or anything either. The game was 38-62. There was three minutes left, but the teams were pretty average. "This many people don't show up to the games in Akita."

"It's not this game they're here for." Himuro looked over to Kuroko after sitting down. They managed to find some empty seats. "It's the next game."

"Next game..? Who's playing?"

Kuroko ignored him as he stared blankly at the two teams playing their hardest until the end.

Finally Kuroko said, "Shūtoku and Tōō. Midorima-kun and Aomine-kun will be playing against each other."

Himuro caught sight of something in the corner of his eyes. "Hey Kuroko. Let's move over there." The sixth member didn't argue and followed when Himuro was already up and moving without a response. Kuroko didn't really mind but… He looked back to try and see what Himuro had seen. He couldn't be sure, but Kuroko knew he hadn't imagined it.


End file.
